


Code

by TrekFaerie



Series: Spaghetti Threesomes [1]
Category: Django Unchained (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If 2/3 people in a group share a language, it's obvious what they'd talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code

Django was starting to hate it when Hildy and Schultz started talking in German to each other. They only did it when they wanted to talk about things they kept secret from him-- or, as he was starting to realize, talk about him.

It was like a code, and Django was getting pretty good at figuring it out. He found out their codename for him-- Siegfried, like the hero from the story Broomhilda was from-- real quick, since they made the mistake of always looking right at him and smiling when they used it. He could pick up a few other words from the little bit of German they had taught him, but they'd always been sure to not teach him too much, so he couldn't get enough to figure out what they were talking about, not exactly.

Until Hildy taught him the German word for "handsome."

 _Stattlich_.

And that's when he broke the code.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally finished the movie an hour ago. My heart was bursting with what the kids these days call "feels."


End file.
